Un mois chez les Yorozuya
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Je suis Kazeko, fille fortunée de la famille Akashii. J'ai toujours eu la vie dure donc j'ai décidé de l'alléger en passant chez les Yorozuya. Le travail que je vais leur proposer les surprendront mais ils l'accepteront. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais passer un mois chez eux, avec mon coup de foudre à mes côtés...
1. Rencontre

POV KAZEKO :

Je marche dans les rues, avançant vers le bar d'Otose. Je n'entre pas, montant les escaliers vers les Yorozuya. Je toque doucement sur la porte coulissante, un peu tremblante. Un brun, un peu plus petit que moi, avec des lunettes sur son nez, ouvre et me fait rentré gentiment. Je m'installe face au duo déjà installé, vite rejoints par le malvoyant. Je pose alors ma mallette sur la table et leur montre la somme que je vais leur proposé. L'homme aux cheveux blancs semble méfiant de ce que je lui montre, pensant que c'est un travail dangereux.

Moi : "Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je vous assure !"

? : "Alors que voulez-vous ?"

Moi : "Que vous m'hébergiez pour un mois. Je m'appelle Kazeko, troisième fille de la famille Akashii."

? : "Une personne aussi connue et autant d'argent ? Pour un si petit travail ? Allez à un hôtel jeune fille."

Moi : "J'aimerai vraiment vivre avec vous... J'ai entendu tellement de choses sur vous et je dois absolument passé ce qu'il me reste avec vous..."

Le plus grand du trio soupire et accepte, se présentant et m'introduisant ses camarades. Gintoki, Shinpachi et Kagura. Pendant un seul petit mois, ils formeront un quatuor avec moi puis je disparaîtrai de leur vie comme si je n'y avais pas été. En y pensant, ça me rend un peu triste et je cache directement les larmes qui se forment dans mes yeux. La rousse le remarque et vient directement à côté de moi, me demandant ce qui ne va pas.

Moi : "Ne t'en fais pas Kagura, ces crises arriveront souvent..."

Kagura : "Et pourquoi ces crises ?"

Moi : "Un mois c'est court n'est-ce pas ?"

Kagura : "Surtout avec tout cet argent, tu peux encore demander plus de temps."

Moi : "Je ne peux pas... Et je vous offre tout mon argent avec plaisir."

Kagura : "TOUT ?! Mais comment vas-tu vivre après ça ?"

Moi : "Je ne vais pas le faire."

Kagura : "Comment ça ?"

Moi : "J'avouerai tout le jour de mon départ..."

Mais plus que ce mois ridicule qui allait me faire souffrir, je pleurais car j'ai connu mon coup de foudre trop tard... Ma vie est si dure et elle s'empire de jour en jour, me rendant fatigué de vivre. Et quand je commence à lui dire au revoir, elle me pique en me faisant tomber amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne pourra jamais me rendre ce que je ressens car s'il le faisait, il souffrirait...


	2. Perin et Shinda

POV KAZEKO :

Je me lève doucement, quittant le futon avant Kagura et sans la réveiller. Je me dirige vers leur salle commune et voit Gintoki en train de lire le Jump et Shinpachi triant une pile de vieux journaux, cherchant quelque chose. Je me propose pour l'aider mais il refuse donc j'observe les journaux qu'il a déjà mit de côté. Ils ne parlent que de ma famille, il veut avoir des informations sur ma vie ? Je lui dit de me poser les questions qui l'intéressent au lieu de chercher pendant des heures.

Shinpachi : "As-tu un travail ?"

Moi : "Non. Et je n'en veux pas."

Shinpachi : "As-tu des problèmes de santé ?"

Moi : "Information confidentielle."

Shinpachi : "As-tu été touchée par l'incendie d'un de tes logements il y a douze ans ?"

Moi : "Je répète, confidentiel."

Shinpachi : "Tu vois, tu caches les informations que je souhaite donc je vais chercher."

Moi : "Excepté en lisant dans mes pensées, tu ne découvriras rien."

Shinpachi : "Révéleras-tu la vérité ?"

Je fais un signe affirmatif puis regroupe les journaux pour qu'il arrête de chercher des choses qu'il ne trouvera pas seul. Mes yeux se posent sur un des titres principaux et la tristesse qui me remplit ne me fit pas pleurer. Mais je reste bloqué sur ses simples mots. Shinpachi m'appelle alors je relève enfin le regard. Il me demande qui sont les survivants... Cet incendie qui a eu presque toute la famille Akashii...

Moi : "Nous ne sommes plus que trois, moi, mon frère et mon père..."

Shinpachi : "Alors qui as-tu perdu ce jour-là ?"

Moi : "Ma mère, mes deux sœurs et un frère... Mais le drame n'est pas totalement terminé..."

Shinpachi : "Comment ça ?"

Je ne répond pas, évitant sa question pour encore reporté la révélation. Je m'assois à côté de Shinpachi et soupire, sentant mon cœur s'affoler pour rien. Mes joues rougissent quand je me rend compte que je fixe le malvoyant depuis un moment. Gintoki a remarqué ma réaction et mon regard insistant sur son camarade. Il me fait un signe de le suivre et nous nous éloignons de Shinpachi. Il me demande si son raisonnement est exact et je ne nie rien. J'affirme avoir un intérêt certain envers le malvoyant.

Gintoki : "Et sinon, je voulais te dire que j'ai connu ta mère. Perin c'est ça ?"

Moi : "Oui, comment le sais-tu ?"

Gintoki : "Elle dansait souvent par ici. J'allais souvent la voir lors des festivals."

Moi : "Elle était excellente hein ? C'est grâce à ça qu'elle a attiré l'attention de Shinda, mon père."

Gintoki : "La famille Akashii... Quand je t'ai vu, je ne m'en suis pas douté... Pourtant, tu ressembles énormément à ta mère. Quand elle est morte, personne n'était au courant et on l'a crue disparue. J'informerai la vérité à ses amis."

Moi : "Merci, et que sa mémoire soit préservée."


	3. Cicatrices ?

POV KAZEKO :

Après avoir parler un moment de mes parents avec un de leur ami, Gintoki, je le laisse pour faire des courses avec Kagura. Nous achetons vite fait des produits de bain, que je n'ai pas amené. Une sortie entre filles, on finit par s'écarter des magasins et partir s'amuser un peu. J'avoue que je n'étais pas contre cette idée vu le peu de temps que j'allais passer avec eux. Nous finissons par rentrer, vers l'heure de manger. Shinpachi est aux fourneaux, nous annonçant que c'est bientôt prêt. Nous posons donc les produits dans la salle de bain puis nous nous installons autour de la table basse. Je suis en face de la place du malvoyant et je ne doute pas que j'aurai du mal à manger sans loucher vers lui. Il pose devant chacun de nous une assiette de curry puis s'installe avec nous. Nous nous souhaitons un bon appétit puis mangeons en silence.

Moi : "Tu cuisines bien Shinpachi."

Shinpachi : "Merci mais ce n'est pas exceptionnel non plus."

Je ne plus rien, finis mon repas puis observe le malvoyant qui s'essuie la bouche. Nos regards se croisent, faisant mon cœur sauter, je détourne directement les yeux et décide de débarrasser mon assiette. Ensuite, je part jouer avec Sadaharu le temps que Kagura arrive. Elle saute sur son chien après avoir couru tout le long du chemin et, en rigolant, on finit par se retrouver recouvertes de terre, coincées par terre par le gros animal extraterrestre. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à s'amuser, nous décidons de revenir. Shinpachi nous ouvre la porte et soupire en nous voyant. Il nous dit d'aller nous laver et de poser nos vêtements à la porte pour qu'il les brossent.

Moi : "Merci de t'occuper de ça pour nous !"

Shinpachi : "J'ai l'habitude avec Kagura, elle finit souvent recouverte de terre ou de boue."

Je rigole un peu puis rentre dans la salle de bain avec Kagura. Nous nous déshabillons et nous posons nos vêtements à la porte. Je prend les produits que nous avons achetés ce matin puis je m'installe dans la baignoire, vite suivie par Kagura qui fait couler l'eau. Je me rend compte de mon erreur et je cherche une façon de me cacher mais je ne peux pas. Je lance un regard à mon amie mais elle semble plus occupée à enlever la terre de ses cheveux plutôt que faire attention à moi. Je fais donc pareil qu'elle mais reste plutôt sur mes gardes.

Kagura : "C'est quoi ces marques sur tes bras et tes pieds ?"

Moi : "Rien d'important."

Kagura : "C'est un tatouage ? C'est spécial... Pourquoi faire des marques complètement noires et longues ?"

Moi : "Ce n'est pas ça... Pour te dire la vérité, ce sont des cicatrices..."

Kagura : "Ah oui, l'incendie dont Shinpachi a parlé ?"

Moi : "Oui, mais n'en parle pas, je leur dirai au moment voulu."

Kagura : "Compris, ça sera notre petit secret pour l'instant !"


	4. Étranges cicatrices

POV KAZEKO :

Kagura et moi finissons par sortir du bain, débarrassées du bazar causé par notre amusement. Je vois qu'en effet, nos vêtements ont été brossés soigneusement et sont si propres qu'on croirait que cette journée n'est pas arrivée. Mais nos airs amusés prouvent le contraire, nous sommes devenues proches et j'aurai plus de mal à devoir faire mes adieux. En y repensant, j'aimerai rester avec eux plus longtemps, même si être proche de mon coup de foudre me ferait mal. Je passe cette journée avec Gintoki, allant voir les amis de ma mère. Je profite de ce moment pour perfectionner ma copie de la danse préférée de ma mère.

Gintoki : "Je la connais ! Mais elle est différente..."

Moi : "Tu l'as remarqué ? C'est parce que ma mère était droitière et moi je suis gauchère."

Gintoki : "Mais tu mangeais en tenant tes baguettes de la main droite."

Moi : "Je sais, je m'y suis habituée c'est tout. Mais pour la danse, je n'y arrive pas."

Une jeune demoiselle se propose pour faire la danse en miroir, elle vers la droite et moi vers la gauche. Alors nous dansons, sous le regard heureux de Gintoki. Après s'être bien amusées, nous nous asseyions autour d'un thé et nous parlons des souvenirs de ma mère. J'en apprend sur sa conviction à aider les gens en besoin, dont elle faisait partie. Et elle a finit par épouser un homme riche, pouvant réaliser son rêve.

Gintoki : "Physiquement, tu ressembles à ta mère mais tu es caractériellement différente."

Moi : "On me le dit souvent... Mais je ne peux pas lui ressembler..."

Gintoki : "Pourquoi ça ?"

Moi : "Parce que je ne suis pas une adulte."

Gintoki : "Encore quelques années et tu le deviendras."

Moi : "Je peux juste te dire que tu ne dis pas la vérité..."

Il m'observe avec un regard interrogateur mais j'évite de croiser ses yeux, effrayée de dire tout ce que je cache. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans mais mon avenir est tout tracé par un seul drame. J'ai dû abandonner plusieurs de mes rêves notamment me marier et avoir des enfants. Ma vie a été détruite en un jour, celui où cet incendie criminel a éclaté. Mais, avec un effort et les bonnes personnes à mes côtés, je peux sourire comme si rien n'était arrivé. La journée se termine agréablement. Gintoki me dit d'aller à la douche avec Kagura tant qu'elle est éveillée. Elle me tire vers la salle de bain et on s'installe ensemble, comme la veille.

Kagura : "Alors, tu te plais ici ?"

Moi : "Oui ! Je suis très heureuse de passer mon temps avec vous !"

Kagura : "Et malgré ta joie, tu ne veux toujours pas modifier le temps ?"

Moi : "Je ne peux pas... Même si j'aimerai."

Kagura : "C'est dommage, je t'aime bien... Kazeko ?"

Moi : "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Kagura : "C'est à moi de te demander ça... Tes cicatrices là. Elles sont plus grandes qu'hier."


	5. Double déclaration

POV KAZEKO :

Je ne m'attendais pas à qu'elle le remarque. Ce n'est pas si différent, comment l'a-t-elle remarqué ? Je répond que c'est juste une impression et elle abandonne ses questions. Elle doit penser que je ne veux pas parler et elle a raison. Je soupire, soulagée puis l'observe un moment, rêvant d'avoir une vie comme la sienne, même si j'aurai dû être pauvre pour ça. Je sors vite du bain, ne voulant pas déranger plus que ça. Je pars me coucher seule sans manger, je n'ai pas faim du tout. Et je pense à la journée que j'aurai demain, aux côtés de Shinpachi. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a prévu, peut-être me présenter sa sœur qu'il a mentionné.

J'ai eu raison. Elle me demande si je suis la petite-amie de Shinpachi, me gênant énormément. Mon ami nie l'impression de sa sœur en disant qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un. Mon cœur se déchire... J'aurai dû y penser, il ne m'aime pas et ne pourra pas m'aimer en seulement un mois. Mais j'attend que personne ne me voit pour pleurer. Trop longtemps car le malvoyant finit par rentrer dans la pièce.

Shinpachi : "Kazeko ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Moi : "Rien de grave..."

Shinpachi : "Pourtant, ça en a l'air. Tu peux me parler si tu veux."

Moi : "J'aurai aimé que ce que ta sœur a dit deviendrai réel un jour... Mais c'est impossible..."

Shinpachi : "Quoi ?"

Moi : "J'aurai voulu être heureuse avec toi..."

Shinpachi : "Kazeko, je suis désolé..."

Moi : "Je le sais, tu ne m'aimes pas dans ce sens-là... Mais maintenant que tu sais ça, peux-tu me dire qui tu aimes ?"

Il hésite avant de murmurer le nom de celui avec qui j'ai passé ma journée hier. Je suis surprise et insiste pour savoir si il s'est déclaré. Il répond négativement et je lui demande si il va le faire. Il dit qu'il a le courage grâce à moi et qu'il va le faire. Je suis heureuse qu'il essaie et espère qu'il va réussir, même si mon cœur me fera un peu mal.

Gintoki l'embrasse à peine après que Shinpachi ai prononcé qu'il l'aime. Mais le plus grand ne veux pas de relation avec le malvoyant pour l'instant, prétendant que Shinpachi devrait sortir avec moi le temps que je reste. C'est à ce moment que je rentre dans la salle, affirmant à Gintoki que cette relation entre lui et moi ne devrait pas exister.


	6. Premier cauchemar

POV KAZEKO :

Moi : "Je refuse que Shinpachi sort avec moi juste parce que je ne vais pas rester longtemps."

Gintoki : "Mais tu l'aimes. Et il pourrait tomber amoureux de toi en te connaissant plus."

Moi : "Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime ! Parce que je le rendrai triste à mon départ !"

Gintoki : "Alors ne pars pas."

Moi : "J'aimerai bien, mais je n'ai pas le choix... Je vous aime énormément mais je ne peux pas rester plus que ce mois..."

Je ne veux pas leur cacher la vérité mais je les inquiéteraient pour rien. Je ne dois pas inventer de mensonges non plus. Mais je peux leur dire des indices. Alors je les regarde avant d'affirmer que le drame de la famille Akashii n'est pas terminé. Et je ne précise pas pourquoi, ne voulant pas y penser. Je mange un petit peu avant d'aller me coucher, repensant à tout ce que j'ai perdu...

* * *

Moi : "Mère ! Regardez, je vous ai fait une couronne de fleurs !"

Perin : "C'est très joli Kazeko mais tu es un peu vieille pour faire encore ce genre de choses."

Moi : "Je sais mère. Mais j'ai mauvais pressentiment donc je veux profiter votre présence."

Perin : "Rejoins ton frère Yume et sortez un peu rejoindre Chansu."

Moi : "Comme vous voulez mère."

A peine j'ai rejoins mon frère, j'ai ressentit une chaleur immense. Inquiets, on se dirige vers la cuisine, pensant que père a encore raté un plat. Mais personne et aucune flamme. Je reste contre mon frère et nous allons vers le salon pour en parler à mère. Nous sommes bloqués par un mur de flammes, c'est d'ici que vient la chaleur. Yume me pousse vers l'extérieur mais je respire beaucoup de fumée. Je tombe à l'entrée de la maison et relève la tête vers mon frère, bloqué dans la maison.

Moi : "Yume ! Vite, sors !"

Yume : "Non Kazeko... C'est la fin pour moi..."

Moi : "Je t'en supplie, ne parle plus et viens !"

Yume : "Je suis heureux... J'ai pu te sauver..."

* * *

C'est en hurlant son nom que je me réveille de ce cauchemar de mon passé. Et en repensant à cette scène, je vois que Yume a eu faux et que son action n'a servie à rien... Je me souviens que pendant longtemps, on ne parlait que du drame Akashii et des survivants. Mais moi, je n'ai pas témoigné, faisant une série de visites médicales.

Kagura : "Kazeko ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Moi : "J'ai revécu mon passé... J'ai revu la mort de mon frère... Il s'est sacrifié pour moi, pensant pouvoir me sauver..."

Kagura : "Tu es en vie, il a réussi."

Moi : "..."


	7. Pensées dramatiques

POV KAZEKO:

Mes mots ne veulent pas sortir. Je veux lui dire la vérité ... Mais je ne veux pas la rendre triste. J'hésite à dévoiler une partie de mes secrets. Kagura le droit de savoir, non? ... Elle sait déjà quelque chose et elle garde le secret alors ...

Moi: "Yume avait toujours eu un problème ... Tout se retournait contre lui."

Kagura: "Comment ça?"

Moi: "Il était être heureux et pleureur toujours en cachette ... Il était et avait toujours tort."

Kagura: "Je ne comprends pas le lien ..."

Moi: "Ce jour-là, il a dit qu'il m'a pu sauvé ..."

Je ne sais pas si elle a décelé la vérité mais j'ignore Kagura, retournant dans mon sommeil, revivant mes souvenirs avec Yume ...

* * *

Yume: "Kazeko! Descend de là!"

Moi: "Mais non, c'est marrant!"

Yume: "Tu vas faire le mal! Je vais venir te chercher!"

Il grimpe à l'arbre doucement, bien plus effrayé que moi. Il m'aide à descendre maintenant. Je suis rentré en entendant une branche craquée puis un bruit sourd. Je vois mon frère à terre. Il était allongé avec une grimace de douleur.

Moi: "Yume!"

Yume: "Ah ... Kazeko, va voir mère ..."

Moi: "Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû t'écouter!"

Yume: "Ce n'est pas de ta faute ... Tu es grande, tu aurais pu te débrouiller seule ... C'est moi qui est tombé dans ce problème."

Moi: "Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de l'aide!"

Avant que je ne parte en courant, j'ai cru voir Yume sourire ... Mais c'est surement mon imagination, il ne pourrai pas être heureux dans ce genre de situation. La mère se précipite sur ses côtés et la porte vers sa chambre puis il pose un plâtre.

Shinda: "La troisième fois ce mois-ci ... Tu devrais faire attention Yume."

Moi: "C'est entièrement de ma faute! Il m'a protégé!"

Shinda: "La seule personne qui est soumise aux conséquences de ces sinistres est Yume. Tu connais la dangerosité, mais tu n'avais pas peur et tu peux te débrouiller sans ton frère."

Moi: "Certes mais ..."

Shinda: "Il suffit. Il avait peur et il a avancé. C'est sa faute, fin de la discussion, pars."

Yume me sourit avec une légère grimace en me disant que tout ira bien. Comme d'habitude, c'est faux et il passe une journée à souffrir d'une douleur immense.

* * *

Moi: "Yume..."

J'aurai espérer que mon corps ne tombe jamais malade de l'anthrax. Et que mon corps ne le supporte pas autant. Une maladie si rare, si dangereuse et si douloureuse. Mes jambes sont entièrement noires maintenant. Le temps est compté pour moi. Je vais bientôt devoir tout dire. C'est tellement dur de se dire que... Ce mois est le dernier de ma vie.


End file.
